Core A, the Administrative Core, will serve as the administrative and organizational structure that coordinates the activities of the Program Project Grant, PPG, and so facilitate its scientific mission. The goals of the Core A are to: ensure a programmatic, multidisciplinary focus, facilitate intra- and extra PPG communications and relieve PI and Core Directors of the common administrative activities need to manage the PPG. Dr. Schneck, Core Director, is an experienced administrator who has overseen development of the program since inception over two years ago and will continue to oversee daily operations of the program including coordinating the bi-monthly Research-ln-Progress meetings. Three leaders in the field of T cell biology have agreed to serve on the SAC of this program project. They are: Dr. William Paul (Chief Laboratory of Immunology, NIAID, NIH Bethesda, MD); Dr. Ronald Schwartz (Chief Laboratory of Cellular and Molecular Immunology, NIAID, NIH, Bethesda MD); and Dr. Gary Koretzky (Leonard Jarett Professor of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, Investigator and Director, Signal Transduction Program of the Abramson Family Cancer Research Institute, Chief, Division of Rheumatology and Department of Medicine, U Penn, Philadelphia, PA). The Administrative Core will be responsible for arranging the annual meeting with the Scientific Advisory Committee, SAC. Core A will oversee the integration of PPG activities and seminars with other the Hopkins programs including: Graduate Program in Immunology, Graduate Program in Pathology, JHMI Oncology Center, and JHMI HiTs center as needed. Core A will further assist PI and Core Directors in serving as the direct liaison to the NIH and SAC. These functions will serve to maximize efficiency and minimize administrative responsibilities of the Project Leaders, PL, allowing them to focus on their scientific mission.